


Aversion/Attraction

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aversion/Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> A Christmas gift ficlet written in 2011 for Gabrielle.

It wasn’t love. Not at first, and not for a long time.   
  
Maybe it wouldn’t ever be.   
  
This was no love story.   
  
This was a story of hate, and obsession, and lust; but not something as simple as falling in love.   
  
This was about pain.   
  
A shadow, sliding across her glass-paned French doors became a signal to hide the bra, slip the nightshirt over her head, and wait for the brass knob to turn, slowly.   
  
Because he liked to make her heart race before he even crossed the threshold. The scent of fear mixed with Pavlovian created arousal.   
  
She craved his approval, sought it, had begged for it on nights when he kept her up so late her eyes bruised along with the tender flesh around her ribs and hips.   
  
Awkward questions brushed aside from friends old and new.   
  
He watched as comfort between red and blonde was exchanged, the scent of salt on the air as the Slayer cried out her teenage sorrow into Willow’s arms.   
  
Their eyes met over Buffy’s head, and he knew Willow wished he were there, the rolling of her eyes slight, and indiscernible to any but him.   
  
He hadn’t changed - the Angel before and the Angel after. The same cruelty burned in his eyes and spread over her body from his hands.   
  
Her magic grew, a flame fanned hotter and brighter by their couplings, the anger and lust that flowed between them, pushing their energy into a tight spiral as she transformed from an obsequious child and girl to a woman who could look people in the eye as she killed them.   
  
They drifted apart from the group, from the Slayer, taking Xander with them to Los Angeles – ostensibly in search for redemption, and a place of their own, but in reality, the lines had been drawn years earlier, and had been stretching past the safe point ever since.   
  
Xander knew. And when he’d chosen the side of a vampire he’d despised, something inside Buffy had broken, the last innocent thing, and Angel and Willow had watched impassively.   
  
They felt nothing for her, and the worst sense of attraction for each other.   
  
No, this wasn’t a love story.   
  
This was an antipathy story.   
  
END


End file.
